Mr. Freeze (Arkham Series)
Summary Mr. Freeze 'is a criminal who was formerly known as cryogenicist Victor Fries, who was attempting to cure his wife, Nora, from a terminal illness. He turned to Gothcorp CEO Ferris Boyle for funding, however, Boyle was only interested in how Fries successfully put Nora into cryostasis, and attempted to have her abducted. Fries was caught in an explosion of cryogenic chemicals while trying to stop Boyle, leaving him unable to survive outside of sub-zero temperatures. Victor would create an armored suit that would allow him to survive in normal temperatures, and would go on a rampage across Gotham City, seeking revenge on Boyle and attempting to locate Nora. Fries, who would become known as Mr. Freeze by the public of Gotham, would be subdued by Batman and put in Arkham Asylum due to his unique condition. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with weapons Name: Victor Fries, Mr. Freeze Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, former cryogenicist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possesses freezing weapons, Is highly resistant to cold temperatures, Genius Intelligence, Attack Potency: At least Small Building level physically (Is too strong for Batman to take on in a direct fight, requiring him to use sneak attacks and strategic use of his gadgets), higher with cryogenic weapons (Can pose a great threat to Batman; by the time of Arkham Knight, Freeze's weapons were easily able to destroy unmanned militia tanks) Speed: Unknown movement speed with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (While he is slower when it comes to moving, he can easily keep track of Batman in terms of combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Is considerably stronger than Batman, can casually throw a man with one arm) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Can knock Batman down with a punch) Durability: At least Small Building level (Took a beating from Batman and withstood large icicles falling on him, and can take similar blows even without his suit) Stamina: High (Did not show signs of tiring through prolonged confrontations with Batman) Range: Standard melee range normally, tens to hundreds of meters with cryogenic weapons Standard Equipment: Strength-enhancing Cryo-Suit, Cryo-Gun, Freeze grenades and Heat-Seeker drones Intelligence: Genius. Victor Fries is an immensely gifted scientist and one of the greatest cryogenicists in the world. He was able to create his own armor and weaponry and had skill with medicine great enough to formulate a cure for the Titan disease, which most doctors were unable to do. If not for outside interference, he would also have been able to develop a cure for a terminal illness afflicting his wife that was considered to be impossible to cure. He is also adaptive in combat and manipulates his environment and deploys countermeasures to prevent his opponent from attacking him the same way twice. Weaknesses: Freeze cannot survive outside of sub-zero temperatures without his suit. He can also sometimes act irrationally and can lose his temper in situations that threaten his wife. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Tier 9